


A New Day

by Sumi



Series: Honeymaren/Elsa [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Honeymaren meets Elsa for the first time.
Series: Honeymaren/Elsa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



>   
> 

She held her weapon towards the intruders, clutching it in a tight knuckled grip. Magic crackled throughout the air, but it was different than what she usually felt. The immense power was coming from one of the intruders. It made Honeymaren doubt whether or not they were truly a threat.

Once it was determined they were not there to hurt them in any way, Honeymaren fully lowered her weapon. She found it difficult to keep her eyes off Elsa. It wasn’t just that she was beautiful (though that was a plus), but the sense of her magic felt so familiar and comfortable.

Once they got back to their settlement, Ryder started giving her a teasing, yet knowing smile. Honeymaren narrowed her eyes. She elbowed him in the ribs and smiled triumphantly when he let out a grunt of pain. That would show him to give her one of those looks.

Honeymaren knew _exactly_ what was going on with her, but she knew it was nothing more than a small, fleeting interest. The interest Honeymaren had in Elsa would eventually pass and then the both of them would go back to their own very seperate lives. Elsa in Arendelle and Honeymaren here with her people. There was no use in hoping for anything different.

“You know that was not necessary at all,” Ryder muttered, giving Honeymaren a glare as he gently rubbed his injured stomach. “I think you may have caused a bruise.”

She rolled her eyes. “Go tell it to your reindeer.”

“I’ll have you know they are fantastic listeners.”

Honeymaren threw her head back and laughed, unable to think of something to say to _that_ ridiclous statement. At the very least it was a distraction from Elsa who appeared to be the most amazing person she had ever met.


End file.
